Munbach
Munbach is the capital and the largest city of Lungary, as well as one of its seventeen federal states. With a population of 6.4 million, Munbach is the second most-populous city in Wechall, following Morgante. Located in southeastern Lungary as an enclave inside the state of Halverbach, Munbach is the principal city of the Munbach metropolitan area, which consists of about 9.3 million people from three different federal states. Meanwhile, the Munbach surrounding area is home to over 17.3 million people. Established as a Lungarian-speaking city-state in 306 AD, Munbach was unified under the Lungarian Empire in the 12th-century, and was made the empire's capital city. It went on to experience further economic development, to become the most economically powerful city in Lungary, a feat that it continues to boast in the present-day. Munbach is an international city of culture, politics, media and science. Its economy is based on high-tech firms and the service sector, encompassing a diverse range of creative industries, research facilities, media corporations, and convention venues. Munbach serves as a continental hub for air and rail traffic and has a highly complex public transportation network. The metropolis is a popular tourist destination. Significant industries also include IT, pharmaceuticals, biomedical engineering, clean tech, biotechnology, construction, and electronics. Modern Munbach is home to world renowned universities, orchestras, museums, entertainment venues, and is host to many sporting events. Its urban setting has made it a sought-after location for international film productions. The city is well known for its festivals, diverse architecture, nightlife, contemporary arts, and a high quality of living. Since the 2000s, Munbach has seen the emergence of a cosmopolitan entrepreneurial scene. Demographics As of a 2017 estimate, the city of Munbach has a population of about 6,391,000 residents. Munbach is the most populous city in Lungary, and the second-most populous city in the world, after Morgante. The Munbach metropolitan area has an overall population of about 9,278,000 residents, making it the largest metropolitan area in Lungary. Ethnic groups Munbach has long held a reputation for fostering many of the immigrants to Lungary. In 2016, an estimated 1,936,473 residents were foreign nationals, which constituted about 30.3% of the population of Munbach. Approximately 23% of Lungarian nationals in Munbach have an immigrant background, with 37% of Lungarian nationals in Munbach under the age of 12 having an immigrant background. Of the ethnic Lungarian population, 76.3% identify as White Lungarian, while 22.1% identify as Black Lungarian, and 1.6% identify as mixed. White Lungarians make up the majority in all boroughs except Lower Munbach, where Black Lungarians are the majority. Language Lungarian is the official and predominant language spoken in Munbach. It is a South Taglag language, and the most widely-spoken language in the world. The Munbach dialect or Munbacherisch, is the dialect spoken throughout the city of Munbach, the Munbach metropolitan area, and surrounding areas. It is also the basis of standard Lungarian, which is taught to Lungarian students in other areas speaking other dialects and to students abroad studying Lungarian. Due to Munbach's reputation as a sanctuary for immigrants and foreigners, many other Lungarian dialects are also spoken natively by the population due to migration, although most choose to speak in the Munbach dialect due to difficulty understanding some dialects. There are over 20 foreign languages with over 10,000 native speakers residing in Munbach. A majority of these non-Lungarian speakers reside in Lower Munbach, which is known for its high immigrant population. Religion , 30.7% Other Christian, 3.3%]] According to a 2015 study, over 60% of Munbachers do not identify themselves with any religious affiliation. However, the largest religious body in the city is the Church of Lungary, which is the Lungarian national Christian church. Approximately 30% of the population identify themselves as a member of the church. About 3% of the population identify themselves as a member of a different Christian body, mainly Wechallian Southern Christianity amongst immigrant groups. Although 30% of the population identify themselves as members of the Church of Lungary, religion has been shown to be of little importance to Munbachers. Approximately 8% of the population state that they go to church "regularly", while 79% of the population haven't been to church within the past year. There is a significant racial discrepancy within the data though, with 94% of White Lungarians stating that they haven't been to church within the last year, while only 33% of Black Lungarians say the same. Approximately 35% of the population state that "there is a God", 43% state that "there is some sort of spirit or life source, but no God", while 22% state "there is no God, spirit, or life source". Government Boroughs East Munbach West Munbach Inner Munbach Lower Munbach ]] Main article: Boroughs and neighborhoods of Munbach. The city-state of Munbach is divided into five boroughs, which are further subdivided into individual neighborhoods. Boroughs are used for administrative purposes, while neighborhoods are used purely for self-identification and census data. Most residents identify with their neighborhoods more than they do with their borough, and neighborhood pride is strong within Munbach. Each borough is governed by a borough council, consisting of five elected borough councilmen. Each borough is headed by a borough mayor as well, whom is popularly elected by citizens. Each mayor is part of the Council of Mayors, which is headed by the Mayor of Munbach and advises the City Parliament of Munbach. Individual boroughs do not function as municipalities, and instead are inferior to the City Parliament of Munbach. Neighborhoods have no form of administrative government. Capital city Munbach is the capital city of the Kingdom of Lungary. The Royal Palace of Lungary is located within Inner Munbach, while Neumerschaussen Castle, the residence of the crown princess and her family, is located in East Munbach. Munbach is the seat of the government, and Karver Palace, the residence of the Prime Minister of Lungary, is located in Inner Munbach. Additionally, the Parliament Building is also located in Inner Munbach. The City Parliament of Munbach has its seat in West Munbach. Education Munbach is home to over 1,000 schools of primary and secondary education for children in the city. In primary and secondary school, students are assigned to a public school based on their residence, and may pay a fee to the city to attend a school not assigned to them. For tertiary education, students may attend any school in the city they have been accepted to. Students not residing in Munbach may pay a fee to attend a Munbach tertiary school. Approximately 91.1% of Munbacher students attend public schools, while 8.1% attend private schools, and 0.8% are homeschooled. As a federal nation, each federal state is able to create their own curriculum and education system. The city-state of Munbach is ranked as having the second-best education standards in Lungary, only behind Horvarn. Compulsory and tertiary education The city has a six-year primary school system, beginning at age six and ending at age twelve, followed by a four-year secondary education system, beginning at age twelve and ending at age sixteen. Primary and secondary school are the only compulsory levels of schooling in Munbach. In May of their final year of secondary school, students take the Munbacherisch exam der freitasch (MEF; Munbachian Excellence Exam), which is a major deciding factor into which schools they receive admission to for tertiary education. After completing secondary school, students may continue in either a Gymnasiüm (college preparatory school) or a Kariersküle (vocational training school). These are both three-year systems, beginning at age sixteen and ending at age nineteen, when students either begin university or enter the workforce. For students attending a Gymnasiüm, in May of their final year, they take the national Lüngarderisch test der maturer akademisch (LTMA; Lungarian Test of Academic Maturity), a university admissions aptitude test. Munbach is also home to the acclaimed Weschasküle program, a bilingual primary through secondary school program where students take classes in both Lungarian and one of the eight offered foreign languages. There are fifteen schools in the city dedicated solely to the program. Munbach is also home to the only Royal Academies (Vreichtakademer) in Lungary. These four schools are kariersküle with close ties to the Lungarian throne, and consist of schools of art, dance, drama, and music. Unlike most other kariersküle, they offer students the tools necessary to pursue a university education, and encourage students to do so. They are the most prestigious visual and performing arts schools in the nation. Higher education .]] Munbach is home to some of the most reputable universities in Lungary and the world. The city has five public universities, and over 40 private, professional, and technical colleges dedicated to various disciplines. Approximately 32% of students in Munbach's five public universities are international students. Combined, the five public universities in Munbach have an overall population of about 120,000 students. There are the University of Munbach (about 35,000 students), King's University (about 30,000 students), Frederiksbarg University (about 20,000 students), the University of Crondacht (about 20,000 students), and Karl Willems University (about 15,000 students). Culture Performing arts ]] Munbach is home to many theatres of dance, opera, orchestras, and musical theatre. The world-renowned Hoffsbarroff District in the Schtein neighborhood is home to twelve of the largest theatres in Lungary, and is known for putting on some of the most high-quality productions in all of the world. Actors, dancers, and other performers from all over the world aspire to be able to perform in a Hoffsbarroff District performance. Munbach is the home of two major opera houses: the Lüngarderisch Operahus and the Munbach State Opera House. The two of them are considered to be the two premier opera houses within the country, and put on some of the most acclaimed productions in all of the world. The city's largest symphony orchestra, the Munbach Philharmonic Orchestra, is one of the largest and most acclaimed symphony orchestras in the world. Sports , the home stadium of MFC Overdal]] Munbach has established itself as a host of major international sporting events. The city has been host of the Wechallian Games in 1972 and 2000, and hosted the World Sporting Exposition in 1902, 1946, and 2010. It city has also played hosted matches of the World Football Championships, Wechallian Football Championships, and Wechallian Hockey Championships. Several professional clubs representing the most important spectator sports teams in Lungary are based in Munbach. In men's football, MFC Overdal, MFC Junglock, MFC Dalf, and MFC Halmstadt are based in the city. Two women's football teams, MFFC Munbach and MFFC Dalf are based in the city, while the men's hockey team, Savbären Munbach, is as well. * Category:Lungarian state capitals Category:Capitals in Wechall Category:City-states Category:States of Lungary Category:Cities of Lungary Category:Populated places in Lungary Category:Munbach metropolitan area